The Plight of Ganondorf
by Jedidragoon
Summary: The creature Ganon has rejected Ganondorf as his servant and stripped him of the powers he gave him. As Ganon searches for Ganondorf's replacement, Ganondorf races to stop this as he struggles with being a mere Hylian.
1. Chapter 1

The plight of Ganondorf

Chapter One

The deep voice rumbled through the room, "You have displeased me, chosen one."

Ganondorf knelt before his master the great beast of power Ganon with his head bowed and his heart pounding in his chest, "I have tried to accomplish your will, My – "

A large hand shot out from the great beast and it's great claws slashed across his face, "Silence! Only the honored may speak to me, wretched creature!"

He hadn't moved when the claws had cut across his face and even now, he fought back the urge to wipe away the blood that dripped down his face. Ganon began to pace in front of him and the thud on his footfalls made the floor shake, "A mere boy and mortal have defeated you twice!" The great beast whirled toward him, "That makes me think you are unworthy of my aide!"

Ganondorf glanced up at his master, "You need only allow me another chance– "

The claws slashed out again and this time, He was thrown back ward. As he was sent sprawling, Ganon lunge at him and towered over him with bared fangs, "The time for chances are at a end!" Ganondorf looked up into the animal like gold eyes of his master, "From this day forth, You shall be the worthless thief that you are!"

He found himself grabbed up by a mammoth hand and dangled not far from the great yellowed fangs, "You shall have none of my power and shall only be known as Dorf!"

Ganon threw him away from him like some old toy and he found himself falling into a great darkness. As he fell, He felt his power dragged away from him and fought to hold onto it. It eluded his grasp and drained away and soon he felt weaker than he'd ever known. Then for the first time he felt true pain as the fire from the claw marks burned his face. He let a out a single scream before the darkness swamped him and he lost counciouness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The blackness of unconsciousness was receding and Ganondorf could feel the burning pain from the deep gouges on his face. As he groaned and moved his face, The dull burn flared to intense white hot pain as his wounds rubbed the ground. He forced his eyes open as he pushed himself up and saw that he lay on a carpet of rich green grass. There were traces of dried blood on the vibrant grass from where he'd bled on it, _'Where am I? Shouldn't I be floating in an ocean?'_

His pointed ears soon picked up the gentle sound of lapping water and he realized that he must be on one of the numerous islands in the Hyrulian sea. The sound of lapping water caused him to realize that his mouth and throat felt raw from the raging thirst that inflicted him. The rawness of his throat also led him to realize that his skin felt too warm as though a fire burned inside of his body. The water meant he would be able to cool his hot skin and he turned toward the sound only to discover it was a mere pond. Beyond the pond was a flat plain of green grass that was occasionally dotted by brush and rocks.

The pain of his thirst made him not care about the landscape and only the cool looking waters. He tried to climb to his feet but found himself too weak and he was forced to crawl over to the pool. Even though it was only a short distance, His weakness and thirst made it seem like hundreds of miles. At last he knelt next to the pool, He gazed down at the mirror like surface and recoiled back from the stranger he saw in his reflection.

Gone was his olive colored skin that proclaimed him Gerudo and in it's place was the pale white skin of the inferior Hylians. Gone were his blazing golden eyes and in their place was a set of brown eyes that only held a tinge of gold in them. Also gone was his vibrant orange hair that all Gerudo had, It seemed to have darkened to a reddish brown color that made him scowl. Across his face were four deep gouges that were clotted with blood and the pale skin around them was an angry red color. He stared at the reflection that told him that the king of the Gerudos was gone.

His fist struck the surface of the pond sending ripples across the vile reflection, "He cannot have done this to the great – Dorf!" He froze as the name Ganon refused to precede his name, "– Dorf! – Dorf!"

He shook his head with a growl of disgust. Ganon couldn't have taken his name! It had been his before the creature had come to him and given him power. He stared at the waters in disbelief and tried to say his name again, "I am – Dorf! I am – Dorf!"

It didn't matter how many time he tried to say his name, all that emerged was the foul name Dorf. His eyes flashed as anger welled up in his veins and competed with the warmth he'd felt before he'd seen his reflection. The waters had calmed back down so that he could see his disgusting reflection once more and he glared at it in defiance, "I will take back what that creature has taken!"

As he looked at the waters, he felt the dryness in his throat return to the forefront and cupped his hands together to dip them into the water. A delightful coolness spread over his hands as he submerged them and he was tempted to plunge himself into the pond. He fought back the feeling and brought the water that had gathered in his cupped hands up to his parched lips. The icy coolness filled his mouth and trickled down his throat as he drained the water from his hands.

He dipped out several more handfuls until he'd quenched his thirst and then tried once more to climb to his feet. The anger that was filling his body gave him the strength to stand and he looked around at his surroundings. The sea of grass stretched out before him while behind him lay gently rolling hills. The nakedness of the plains made him turn toward the low hills and headed toward them, _'I'll find a way to regain what was lost!'_

It had been hours since he'd left the pond and the fire of his anger had died away while the other flame began to consume him. The heat had sucked away whatever moisture that he'd drunk back at the pond. His lips had become cracked and now bled as he felt his muscles begin to tremble from exhaustion.

He crested a hillock and lost his balance so that he tumbled down the slope on the other side. Ganondorf rolled to a stop near the bottom of the hillock and lay there too tired to even try to get up. His mind was filled with the haze of pain and ghosts from his memories that tormented him. He closed his eyes as he felt his stomach churn and nausea bubble up inside of him, _'So this is how the great Ganondorf will die...Alone... and with an inferior name...'_

Before the blackness of unconsciousness consumed him once more, he thought he heard someone shout at him, but could not be certain. He allowed himself to be swept away by the nightmares out of his past and delusions created by his fevered mind...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The feeling of a damp cloth dabbing his face dragged Ganondorf out of the blackness that held onto him. He became aware that the pain from the gouges on his face had lessened to a dull throb and his weary body lay on something soft. As he opened his eyes to gaze about, The wet cloth came away from his face and found himself looking up into A woman's face.

Her eyes were a dark brown and seemed to be filled to the brim with annoyance, while her brown hair was pulled back into a tight braid. If her oval face had not been so hard and stern, Ganondorf thought she might have been beautiful. She was dressed in a dark-brown tunic that went down to her ankles and was worn over a billowing pair of breeches in a light brown color. The full sleeves of the tan shirt she wore under the tunic were bound at the wrists with strips of brown cloth and on her right arm she wore an archer's wrist guard. She wrung the cloth out in a small bowl beside her on the ground. Her eyes narrowed at him, "The moment I think your well enough and we won't find your carcass again, You're leaving!"

He stared at her with wide eyes as he took a quick glance at his surroundings. He lay on a bed made out of large cushions and was covered with a light weight blanket. The white fabric of the tent glowed faintly from the bright sunshine and the pungent scent of incense filled the air. The ground was hidden by a rug that reached up to the walls of the tent and scattered about were large cushions, large enough for a man to sit on with ease. He met her dark gaze, "Why not just get rid of me now! Who cares if you–"

She threw her cloth down into the half full bowl of water as her eyes blazed, "Because then another person would become an outcast because of you!"

"And why would they–?"

"Because any who find a sick outsider must care for the wretch and be separated from the tribe while the outsider is in their possession!" She glared at him, "Only after you stagger out of here will I be able to join in tribal activities!"

He felt an unknown emotion well up inside of him that made him feel rotten and he started to push himself up, "Fine! I'll just stagger away right now!"

To his surprise, she pushed him back down onto his bed of cushions, "Didn't you hear me?" Her eyes narrowed at him, "If you collapse, somebody else from the tribe will be cursed with you!"

"But then I wouldn't be your concern!"

She rose to her feet with her hands clenched at her sides, "Yes, but do you think that would please the Goddesses?" She folded her arms, "Besides, wether I enjoy being an outcast or not, Taking care of you and making sure you heal is the right thing to do," She glanced away and he just caught her words, "I can't help it the tribe has that stupid law . . . "

He stared at her with wide eyes, _'But if she just let me leave, then she could be with her tribe . . . ' _He couldn't understand what she meant, "Then you don't want to be a part of your tribe?"

Her sharp gaze seemed to cut right through him, "Did I say I wanted to be treated like a plague?"

"No, but you said . . . "

"I said wether I enjoy it or not. I don't enjoy it in the least!"

"Then why take care of me!"

She gazed at him for a long time before finally speaking, "Did the poison in your wounds affect your mind?" She let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm helping you because I want to, wether you deserve it or not!."

"But why! I can't understand . . . "

She stared at him as though he had grown another head and then scowled,"That I can see, very clearly," She gazed down her nose at him, "Have you ever thought of anyone except yourself?" Before he could answer, she was already shaking her head, "No, don't answer. I already know the answer and don't expect me to give in to your every whim!"

She turned and stalked out of the tent leaving Ganondorf staring after her with a wide-eyed gaze. He allowed his head to fall back onto the pillow and stared up at the tent's ceiling. Inside of him, he felt a turmoil that he'd never felt before and it almost made him sick. He closed his eyes and wondered, _'What is happening to me? Why was I found by this woman? What are these emotions raging inside of me?'_


End file.
